dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Dark Multiverse: The Grim Knight)
The Batman Who Laughs Having been recruited by The Batman Who Laughs, The Grim Knight served as his second in command and followed his plan to infect the Prime universe. Arriving at Arkham Asylum, the guards assume he is the original Batman and are immediately killed; when Mr. Freeze comments that Batman is acting more brutal than before, The Grim Knight burns him alive. Arriving at the Joker's cell, the Grim Knight smiles at the thought of killing the Clown Prince of Crime but steps aside and allows the Batman Who Laughs to do it instead. As the Batman Who Laughs infiltrates Wayne Tower, the Grim Knight takes up a sniper's position across the street and shoots Batman as he fights Laughs. After cornering Commissioner Gordon and his son James, the Grim Knight encounters Batman himself in a standoff. Mocking his Prime counterpart, the Grim Knight is momentarily strung up and snagged by a passing train; he quickly frees himself and corners the three using a fleet of moving trucks. Having placed a bomb on a plane flying overhead, he threatens to blow it up unless Commissioner Gordon is handed over to him. The Grim Knight meets back up with the Batman Who Laughs in his lair; after being tasked to kill Gordon after using him to initiate the 'Last Laugh' plan, the Grim Knight refuses to and reveals to Gordon that on his world, he was the only part of Gotham he was not able to control. Having been hunted down by Commissioner Gordon on his world, the Grim Knight decides to hunt Gordon down ; mentioning he has 'special hounds' for this hunt, Bruce gives Gordon a head start before unleashing a pack of Robins to hunt him down. After cornering Gordon, the Grim Knight reveals that these Robins were all versions of his son James. Pulling out a large knife that the GCPD made for Gordon on his world, the Grim Knight laughs as Gordon dives into a nearby river current to get away and sends the Robins to track him down once more. Having infiltrated the Batcave, the Grim Knight dispatches all the defense and is cornered by both Commissioner Gordon and James. Using Gordon's own words to sway James to his side, the Grim Knight soon gets the upper hand and begins choking Gordon. Dumping a vial of toxin into the water, the Grim Knight divulges part of the Batman Who Laughs' plan to infect everyone via the water supply and begins drowning Gordon. Mocking Gordon's efforts to not drink the infected water, the Grim Knight instructs James to stab his father; however, James instead stabs the Grim Knight in the shoulder several times and causing the latter to fall unconscious due to the severity of his wounds. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Bruce is a master hacker, usually gaining complete technological control of a city as soon as he gets there. He can even hack planes, making them fall from the sky. * * ** ** : Batman can throw knives with peak accuracy, once throwing a knife through a man's head without looking at him. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batsuit | Transportation = | Weapons = * : The Grim Knight carries a variety of firearms, ordinance, and close-quarters weapons on his person. Amongst his extensive arsenal are rifles, semi-automatic pistols, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, carbines, grenades, swords, combat knives, and throwing knives. | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Recommended = * The Batman Who Laughs Vol 2 * The Batman Who Laughs: The Grim Knight Vol 1 1 | Links = }}